Spelled
by 4llamas
Summary: After hunting a rouge Cherub, Dean finds out that he and Castiel were destined to be together. Will knowing about their feelings make their relationship easier for them, or will it cause their friendship to crumble to nothing but awkward glances and conversations? Rated T but may eventually become M
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to try and make this story carry on for awhile. I don't like short stories. ^^**

**Any comments, questions, critiques, and concerns are more than welcome. After all, how will I get better without learning from the best(you guys)?Thanks for taking the time out of your lives to read this, I hope it is worth it. :)**

* * *

Dean ran through the woods frantically, angel blade gripped tight in his dirty hands. His feet pounded on the soft dirt below him as he leaped and bounded over fallen trees and branches. As he ran, Dean could only think of one thing; how the hell did this happen?

-Three days earlier-

"Man, I just don't think this is a case." Dean said sitting down in a saggy brown chair that frankly, smelled like a sweaty dog. He popped open a can of beer and looked to Sam despondently. "I thought this could be a case too, Sammy, but truth is, people fall in love. It happens." Dean shrugged and took a gulp of the strong beer, wincing at the tingles it left on his tongue and throat.

"Yeah but Dean, there is not a single, single person over the age of 18. The only people that have died recently in the last two weeks have been couples at the exact same time, same injuries, different places." Sam said distantly as he flipped through news articles on his laptop about the sudden burst of newly weds throughout the town.

"What do you mean different places?" Dean asked, seemingly interested.

"Well one news article for example says that a man named Carl Corms accidently ran his car into a tree coming home from work. His wife was at home in the kitchen and died at the exact same time with signs of being in a car crash." Sam said, eyes still glued to the laptop screen.

"So...what are we thinking? Demon? Ghost? What?"

Sam looked up from his laptop. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

"Good evening. I am Agent Dennis and this is my partner Agent Willis with the FBI." Dean said, both brothers holding up their badges in synchrony for the old coroner. "We would like to examine the bodies of Melissa and Carl Corms." Sam said seriously. The old man was not currently wearing his lab coat but was wearing a browning tee-shirt and drinking a Slurpee out of a large florescent green straw.

"You can put away the badges, I get it." He said scowling. Dean and Sam lowered their badges and tucked them safely in their jacket pockets. "But what do you guys want with the Corms'?"

"Please sir. We have our orders and we don't question the authorities. Neither should you." Sam said smoothly. "Now, the bodies?"

The old man rolled his eyes and led them to the body storage. He continued to slurp loudly as he opened the small box doors and rolled out the tables holding Melissa Corms' and Carl Corms' bodies. Dean and Sam shared an annoyed look as the slurping seemed to only get louder.

"Thank you. We will take it from here." Dean said, nodding to the old man. He grunted, "Ah, whatever" and walked away with a wave of his hand.

Dean and Sam watched him go, making sure they were alone before unzipping the body bags. Inside were a man and a woman, both with identical wounds all over their bodies. Not a single scratch, bruise, or broken bone was different.

"Well that's just freaky." Dean said, stepping back from the bodies.

"Yeah, I mean, what could have done this, and to five other couples so far." Sam said, still examining the bodies.

"Looks like we're gonna have to talk to the people in town, see what they know." Dean said, already turning to head out the door.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll stay here, see if I can find anything else on the victims." Sam said, poking around at the corpses.

* * *

"Hey Sammy, I just talked to the bartender down the street from the Corms' house and he said he saw someone talk to every couple that has died so far. I'm gonna see if I can catch him in the act. What about you, anything interesting?"

"No, well other than the obvious. I'll stay in the motel and see if I can dig up anything on this thing." Dean nodded and flipped his cell closed. He looked around the small bar and headed to the bar table, planning to get a few glasses in before show time.

"So what's his guys' name?" Dean asked, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey. "I think it's like...Charley? Sorry man, I've really only seen him around. I've never actually talked to the guy." The bartender said as he wiped the table down.

"Well you'll point him out to me right?" Dean asked. The bartender nodded and resumed his work behind the long wooden table.

After and hour of waiting, the bartender pointed out a middle aged man with combed back blond hair and brown eyes that had just entered the bar. "That's him." He said disgustingly. "Do you think he murdered those couples?" Dean looked over to the bartender, "I hope not."

Dean watched as the man took his seat at the bar table a few seats down from himself. He ordered a water and turned around in his seat. His eyes passed over every person in the room until they landed on a young couple.

Dean watched as the man took a sip from his water before walking up to the couple. Dean followed, pretending to walk to the dart board beside them.

"Hello. I'm Christopher. May I just say you two are the best looking couple in the room." He laid both hands on their shoulders and smiled kindly. "I am very jealous. Why, if I had someone who would love me as much as you two love each other, and believe me I know how much you love each other, I simply wouldn't be able to live without the other."

The couple looked to each other stunned, as if seeing the other for the first time. "Oh I just love you so much." The lady said to her date. They smiled warmly and embraced each other in a passionate kiss. "I love you too." He said.

The man, Christopher, walked away with a smug smile and Dean knew he had found him. Following the guy out of the bar, Dean dug around in his pockets for his phone and planned to tell Sam everything he just saw.

That was, until his face met the cold hard ground and his vision turned to black.

* * *

Deans' head hung low on his shoulders, face scrunched up in pain. His back was pressed hard up against a tree and his hands were bounded by rope.

Blinking, he found that he was in a dark forest. He lifted his head up, only to be met with a large, creepy smile. "Hi Dean! Glad that you could join me on this fine evening. How's it going?"

Dean let his head fall back down, opting to just let the creature talk while he worked on the binds connecting his hands.

"Aww your not gonna talk to me now? But why? I'm not a bad guy, I'm helping people to fall in love. How is that bad?" He spoke in a "baby" voice which was unnecessarily annoying, if you ask Dean.

"Because they both die you son of a-"

"They can't live without the other! That's romantic, don't you think?" He said, sitting up to walk around the tree. "Humans are so precise. Everything needs to happen one way or another, blah blah blah. I am just doing my job, helping people fall in love. I'm the best Cherub in heaven! But no one pays any attention to me."

Dean laughed humorlessly. Christopher face was the picture of confusion. "What are you laughing at?" He said angrily.

"You're a cupid? A rouge cupid? Wow, man you got problems. You're killing people to get attention? No wonder nobody wants to pay attention to you, you're crazy." Dean laughed, buying time until his hands were freed.

"You think my pain is funny? I don't kill them, Dean!" The cherub yelled, face only inches from Deans'. "All I do is help them find a soul mate. That means one soul can't live without the other. When one dies, the other dies too."

"Exactly." Dean said venomously. "You start playing with peoples' hearts and then you get bored and you go playing with their lives? That's messed up!" Dean yelled, glowering at the insane angel.

"I am bringing romance into this messed up world!" The Cherub took a big inhale, calming itself. "Well...you just don't get it do you?" The cupid stood up, pondering its' next move. "How am I going to make you suffer? I can't have a famous hunter on my ail now can I? Let's see, well you don't like the work I do so I'll have to do it **to** you. Yes... but to who? Who do you like, maybe even love that loves you back? Sam. But he's your brother, you'd already die for him in a heartbeat. Bobby, too old, too much like a father to you. Ah..." The cupid smirked maliciously. "Castiel. He's perfect, almost like a brother to you, but not as much as Sammy."

"Cas is like my brother, you sadistic-"

"Yes but you would definitely pick Sam over him, wouldn't you? Hey, you'd probably pick Sam over anyone! But what if I made it so Cas is your soul mate? Then who would you pick? Haha! This is going to be so much fun." Christopher laid the palm of his hand over Deans' forehead and closed his eyes. Dean squirmed trying harder to break free of his binds. Christopher peered at Dean, a small smile spreading on his face. "Looks like I won't have to do much."

Dean froze in his attempts to squirm free and looked at the amused cupid warily. "What do you mean?"

"The connection is already there. You like him, he likes you. You are both just too stubborn and ignorant to admit it to yourselves and each other." Christopher smiled distractedly, as if watching some invisible movie play in front of his eyes. "I don't need to do anything, it will all happen in good time. Goodbye Dean." And with that Christopher vanished, along with the ropes and binds.

Dean stood up, looking around for a way out of the forest. In the distance he could hear cars, so Dean headed that way. As he walked he could only think of what the Cherub had said. _What does he mean by the connection is already there? And what exactly will happen in time?_

* * *

Dean walked through the motel door, dirty and tired. He glanced over to Sam who had stood up when Dean arrived, gun in hand. "Oh it's just you." Sam said, placing the gun back down on the table. "You okay? What happened? You look like a mess." Sam said, eyeing Deans' messy clothes and tight face.

"Oh nothing, just had a run in with a-" Dean froze. Castiel walked out of the bathroom holding a bar of soap. "Hello Dean. Hello Sam. I recommend that neither of you use this bar of soap. It seems to be laced with another white substance." Cas inhaled the soap deeply. "Semen."

"Gross. Cas put that down." Sam said disgustedly. Cas nodded and threw it in the trash. "Are you going to wash your hands or are you going to sniff that stuff all day?" Sam asked, looking somewhat amused. "I don't need to. This vessel cleans itself most of the time." Cas said, finally looking at Deans' somewhat startled expression at seeing Cas. Castiel squinted, "Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean wondered whether or not he should tell them what just happened or not. He decided not. "Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here, Cas?" Castiel looked suspiciously at Dean again but answered nonetheless. "Sam called. I hear you two are having trouble identifying a creature?" Cas sat down stiffly on the edge of one of the beds, hands fiddling with the ends of his coat sleeves.

Sam nodded, getting down to business. "Yeah I've been researching and I haven't found much that-"

"No. Not anymore." Dean said despondently. He couldn't lie to them forever and the longer he kept what just happened a secret, the worse it will be for him in the long run. Dean walked over to a chair and sat down heavily. He popped open a beer and took a long swig, already feeling a slight buzz.

"Do, uh, do you want to share with the class?" Sam jeered. Dean looked between Cas and Sam and sighed. "Fine. But this is going to sound weird and crazy, and well...insane but... it is a rouge Cherub that wants attention and is not only making bloodlines and playing with love but is making people find their soul mates. And he made it so that soul mates can't possibly live without the other." Dean looked to the ground and prepared himself for what he was about to say. This could make things between him and Cas very awkward.

"Okay then." Sam said cautiously, knowing there was a bomb about to be laid on them. "Why do you look so um... you know."

"Because he trapped me and told me these things. He told me all of this and, and more." Castiel stood up, face unreadable. "Dean what else did this Cherub say?" Dean gulped. "He said, man this is gonna sound crazy and make this very awkward but... he said that he was going to make me and someone I know and love, into a soulmate. He first suggested Sam but said it would be pointless because I would already die for you. Then he suggested Bobby, but he is too much like a father to me. So, he said you." Dean looked up at Cas, scared of possible angle anger but all he saw was confusion.

"Me? Why me?" Cas said, peering confusedly at the nervous Dean. "He said that to form a soul mate bond, they have to already love each other. I love you like a brother and I guess that is good enough for him. He said that he had a feeling you liked me back and that he wouldn't even need to perform the spell because it was, I don't know, already going to happen with out his help needed." At this point Dean could definitely feel heat on his cheeks and he swore he saw Cas flushing also.

Sam giggled silently as he watched them embarrassedly look at each other and then away. Both with major blushes on their faces. Dean scratched the back of his head and Cas' eyes never stopped darting from every part of the room. Finally it was too much and Sam doubled over, laughing loud. The two men turned to Sam, embarrassed, annoyed, and confused all at once.

"Well, I don't see that happening. You are known to have a lot of sex with a lot of women and I..." Cas glanced over to Sam who was trying so hard to stop laughing and pay attention to the scene unfolding. "Oh yeah. It never happened for you because you told her about her father leaving her because of his job." Now Dean was laughing, recalling the tie where he tried to help Cas get laid for the first time. Castiels' blush deepened and he sat down on the edge of the bed again, looking anywhere but at the Winchesters. "Sorry, I don't mean to embarrass, that was just one of the funniest times I've had in a long time." Dean said, still snickering.

Sam sat up, wiping stray tears from the corners of his eyes. "Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Dean and Cas said at the exact same time.

"Wait... Cas are you a...are you a virgin?" Castiel sighed heavily. "I am not having this conversation again. We need to get back to the problem at hand." Cas said, blush growing darker.

"Which problem? The one about what to do with the Cherub or the one about what to do about your destined-to-be romance." Sam asked in a teasing tone. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at a very embarrassed angel.

"What, um, what is this Cherubs' name, Dean?" Cas asked barely looking at him. Dean felt bad for the guy, he probably made things very awkward from thereon out.

"His name is Christopher. Do you know him?" Castiels' eyes went wide. "Yes I knew him. I confided a lot in him until a few months ago. He was a very trusted friend." Cas looked to the ground somberly.

"Cas I-" Before Dean could finish, the angel was gone, leaving the Winchester brothers to solve the problem on their own.

Meanwhile, Cas sat on a bench in a park not far from the motel. It was empty of children playing but there was a full sky of stars, and Cas sat and watched. He watched with eyes more advanced than any humans' as stars exploded and planets formed, far away in the galaxy. It was relaxing, and as Cas sat, he tried not to think of his friend, Christopher's', betrayal and how now, Dean of all people knew just a slice of how much Cas cared for the hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Freakin' angels." Dean said, slumping in his chair with a pout on his face. "They never say bye. Is that so hard?" Dean swallowed a large gulp of his beer and sat glowering at the wall on the far side of the room. Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look Dean, if Cas is a virgin then he just might be a bit more sensitive to this subject than others, especially when we tease him like that." Dean didn't answer, only sat and stared, feeling guilty and angry all at once.

"I'm going out, don't wait up." Dean stood, grabbing his coat and walked out into the dewy, cold night. A few blocks away was a children's park. Dean always found those relaxing so he decided to go there. After a few minutes of walking quietly, only him, his thoughts, and the occasional passerby, he finally arrived at his destination. There was another man at the park, hunched over with his head held high, looking at the stars, which Dean noticed there were a lot of. Dean was about to turn away until he recognized the man as Cas. The trench coat being a giveaway.

Dean stepped carefully, trying not to make a sound, and sat at the other end of the bench casually. Cas hadn't even looked at him yet, that in itself could be a good thing or a very bad thing. Dean leaned back, laying his arms out across the back of the bench and lifted his head up to watch the stars. They were just dots to him, but it still fascinated him at how many there were up there.

Castiel leaned back too but kept his hands folded on his lap. "What do you see?" Cas said softly, so softly Dean wasn't even sure he heard right. "I see a lot of tiny dots." Dean deadpanned. The edges of Cas' lips turned up in a small smile. "Do you want to know what I see?" Cas asked, finally looking at Dean. Dean lowered his head and looked back at Cas. "Sure." He said, not really know what the angel meant.

Cas scooted closer and lifted his hand up. "This might be a bit much to take in but I assure you it is truly fascinating." Without another word Cas put two fingers on Deans temple. It felt like a small shock and Cas' fingers retreated. Dean opened his eyes and looked to the stars. All at once the white dots became masses of different colors and gases. Colors he had never even seen before sprayed across the galaxy. Dean gasped and sat up. He squinted his eyes, looking closer at what he thought might be an exploding star. The more he squinted, the closer he got. Nothing was ever out of focus, and it was all so beautiful. Dean looked to Cas, astonished, however when he looked at him, Cas wasn't Cas. Or, Cas wasn't wearing Jimmy Novak's body anymore. When Dean looked to Cas, he saw a bright, almost blue, orb with two wing like things protruding from his back. But that wasn't nearly as amazing as the fact that the eyes were the same. Cas' eyes were the same color, same vibrant blue as in his human form.

"Cas..." Dean didn't know what to say. He looked to the ground and was amazed to see powdery-looking trails all across the ground in every color imaginable. In the garden, a few feet away, Dean could see bigger powdery trails leading from each and every flower. Dean also noticed how everything shimmered in a color. "Everything has a color, Dean. Certain organisms have advanced observing abilities to see these colors, like bees. They follow a color trail. Everything in nature has a purpose and color, which helps life on Earth become so, well, beautiful."

"Cas... do you see like this all the time?" Dean asked, looking back at Cas' bright form. "I can change my sight from what your looking at now to how humans see things, or rather how Jimmy saw things." Cas said, nodding. Dean continued to look around but mostly at the stars. That was, until Cas put his fingers to Dean's temple, turning the burning, colorful gases into distant white dots once again. "What was that for? I wasn't done." Dean said looking at Cas' vessel. Cas looked to the ground impassively. "If you use this sight for too long it can permanently damage your eyesight, much like staring into the sun."

"Oh." Dean said, feeling guilty, again. "Cas, we need to talk, and if you zap out of here again, I will never forgive you." Dean said, jokingly. Castiel seemed to be truly scared of that ever happening.

"Um, well I guess I'll start with an apology." Castiel turned to Dean confused. "What do you have to apologize for?"

"Well, I brought up your virginity in front of Sam and you probably didn't want that. That was probably very embarrassing and I'm," Dean coughed awkwardly. He was never good at these sort of things. "I'm sorry." Castiel looked to the ground for a while, not saying anything. Castiel stood up and walked over to the garden. He picked up something and brought it back to the bench.

"What's that?" Dean asked, pointing to Cas' closed hand. Cas opened his hand to show a seed. Cas grabbed Deans' hand gently and positioned it near his own hand, palm up. Cas dropped the seed in the middle of Deans' palm and laid his own on top. Dean was getting a bit uncomfortable, not really knowing what was going on, that was until Cas slowly lifted his hand. As his hand rose, the seed grew into a beautiful blue flower with shades of green towards the center. "I'm sorry too." Cas said, pushing the flower towards Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow. "What's the flower for?" He asked. "I heard that when you apologize, you give them flowers so, there." Cas nodded to the flower. Dean smiled and shook his head. He had to admit, Cas could be adorable sometimes.

"Thanks." Dean laid the flower down beside him on the bench. "Wait, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"I am apologizing for disappearing earlier." Cas tilted his head, wondering how Dean could've forgotten so quickly. "Oh right. That, yeah try to keep the vanishing on the down-low." Dean nodded, smiling a bit.

"So uh, you want to head back to the motel? Oh wait, angels don't sleep." This was becoming awkward again. "I might not sleep but I do enjoy watching over you and Sam on occasion."

"What, no! You did that once and scared the living daylights out of me!" Dean said, obviously very uncomfortable with that plan.

"Well I don't just sit there. Sometimes, Sam lets me use his laptop." Cas assured, shrugging. Dean shook his head and stood, gathering the flower. He walked over to the garden and planted it in the ground with the rest of them and stood up, facing Cas who was still sitting on the bench. "Well come on. Lets go to the motel and figure out what our next move is." Dean said, turning to walk back.

He heard footstep following him and he smiled. He got Cas to walk with him and not zap them everywhere, yay. Cas fell into step with Dean and they walked on. "So what was all that back there for?" Dean asked. "I told you."

"No not the flower, the angel telescope. Now that I think about it, it was pretty random." Dean said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Cas nodded and stopped, looking at Dean seriously. "I wanted to show you that virginity is not a big deal. It is all about perspective. I didn't have an occasion for all those centuries because I valued it. I admired it much in the same way you did with my vision. But here most people see virginity as tiny white dots. It's no big deal to them...to you." Dean was shocked. Cas had a mixture of pain or hurt in his eyes that Dean had never seen before on the angel.

"I-I don't know what to say." Dean said looking to the ground. When he looked up he saw Cas' mouth opening and closing. Eventually Cas gave up and covered his eyes with one hand, truly annoyed about something. "Cas what is it? What's wrong?" Dean asked stepping closer. He gripped Cas' shoulder in one hand and with the other tried to get Cas to look at him. When Cas' face was unobscured, Dean saw a look in Cas' eyes that Dean had only seen a few times. The wind picked up and Cas' messy hair got messier.

"Dean I valued virginity for centuries but now... now I don't. I value something else. Someone else. You Dean." Cas stepped closer, practically in his arms. _This is all wrong_, Dean thought. _Cas would never do this. This isn't him. _

"Cas what, what are you doing? This isn't you, snap out of it." Dean tried stepping away but Cas only got closer.

"Aww. Isn't that just adorable?" Christopher said, amused. Dean glowered at the evil cherub, but was distracted by Cas shoving Dean into the brick wall of a nearby store. Dean winced in pain. When he opened his eyes, he was met with two very bright blue orbs staring back at him. "This is most definitely me Dean. I value you more than you know and I want you, not anyone else, to make me more human than ever. Take it Dean. Take my virginity and we can be happy, I promise. We can fight together, laugh together, and overall be together." Cas' breath was hot against Deans' neck, and Dean turned his head away. This was all wrong, yet it felt right.

"What did you do to him?" Dean yelled at the cherub. Christopher laughed, walking closer. "This little romance thing is just too much fun sometimes. You can say that I hit him with one of my arrows. Once that happens, they fall hopelessly in love."

"You jerk! Put him back the way h-he was." Dean couldn't think right when Cas was leaving a big hickey on his neck. "Put him back? I can't just create love, Dean. It has to already be there. He loves you and you know, deep down, you know you love him too." Christopher smirked and just like that, vanished into thin air.

Cas froze, mouth still on Deans' neck but was no longer kissing him. After a few silent seconds, Cas stepped back, looking horrified. Dean watched warily as Cas stared, wide eyed at the bruise forming on Deans' neck. "Cas it's okay." Dean held up his hands and Cas finally brought his eyes up to Deans'. Tears were brimming the edges of his eyes but otherwise Cas just seemed confused. "What just happened?" Cas' voice cracked and his hands were shaking. Dean stepped closer. "It's okay. You uh, kissed me." Castiel clamped his eyes closed and his fists clenched. "But hey it's okay. No problem. I've been kissed before. It doesn't mean anything." Dean said, trying to sound reassuring. Cas looked up at Dean emotionless. "Sure. It meant nothing." Cas' voice was tense and his hands clutched tighter. "Nothing at all."

Dean looked around. He was alone. And he was pretty sure he just accidently rejected Cas' feelings for him.

* * *

**Hello! New chapter yay! This one is pretty short but is important to the storyline, so stick with me.^^ In this chapter I write Cas' true form as a bright blue blob. I know that there are some people out there who draw and write about Cas' true form as one way or another, but in this case, Dean can't see the details. He wasn't completely "seeing through Cas' eyes", he was just seeing a bit through his eyes. Thanks for reading this far, I appreciate it! New chapter will be up soon, I promise! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked back to the motel, his thoughts clouding his vision. Many times he almost tripped over an uneven sidewalk block or just over his own two feet.

_I just unknowingly rejected my best friend. What will he do? How did I feel?_

That was the most important question of them all. He didn't know how he felt about how Cas' soft lips sucked on the side of his neck, his breath hot and erotic. Dean knew he was getting hard from just thinking about it. But that was just it, he was thinking with his downstairs brain, while his upstairs brain told him to take everything slow. Then there was the fact that he wasn't even gay. He didn't like guys in that way. Was Cas even a guy, like did angels have gender?

Dean stopped just outside of his motel door, gathering his thoughts and shoving them to the back of his head. He walked inside, glancing at Sam who was chowing down on a salad. He shucked off his jacket and threw it haphazardly onto the back of one of the chairs. "Honey I'm home." Dean said, joylessly. Sam eyed Dean warily.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, giving him the do we need to talk, look. Dean made a fake smile and spread his arms out wide. "I'm peachy Sammy, thanks for asking." With that he walked to the bathroom with a sense of finality. His steps faltered when he saw Cas sitting on a big puffy brown chair, watching TV. Cas never looked up, just kept his eyes on the screen. Dean hurried to the bathroom.

He leaned against the door, closing his eyes. _What am I going to do?_

After 10 minutes of being in the bathroom, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, etc. he exited feeling rejuvenated. Right now, he was just worried about getting that good nights' sleep, not hot angels who have a thing for lowly hunters. Dean practically jumped onto the bed, rolling around until he found a comfy spot. Eventually his eyes slipped shut, at last. He was on the brink of falling asleep when he felt the edge of his bed dip. Dean peeked open one eye and found Cas sitting upright, looking at the ground. He looked just as plagued with thoughts as Dean did. Cas sighed and closed his eyes, his body fell sideways until he was laying on his side, legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Cas folded his arms together for warmth and Dean knew just by looking that Cas was uncomfortable.

Dean looked over to Sam, sleeping soundly, before tapping Cas' shoulder. Cas stood up quickly beside the bed, looking like he just got caught steeling a cookie from the cookie jar. Dean smiled reassuringly and sat up. He looked to Cas sleepily. "Cas we need to talk," Dean whispered, "but I can tell you weren't comfortable. You can, if you want, sleep up here." Dean patted the area beside him. It wasn't a lot of room but it was enough. Cas looked ready to fly away. "I don't need to sleep." Cas said guiltily. "Well whatever you were just doing, you can do it with a bit more comfort, right?" Dean once again patted the bed and Cas finally gave in. With unease, Cas slipped on the bed beside Dean, staring at the ceiling.

"So you're gonna wear that thing all night?" Dean asked, pointing to Cas' trench coat. Cas sat up and let the trench coat fall off his shoulders. He pulled the coat from under his butt, since he was sitting on it, and let it fall to the floor unceremoniously. He was about to lay back down but was stopped. Dean sat up and pulled on Cas' tie. It was already loose but Dean just had to do it, it was bugging him. He pulled the tie off and threw it down with the coat then started working on the shirt buttons. "You can't just sleep, or do what whatever you were going to do with all this on." Dean explained. Cas was wearing a tank top underneath, so Dean just slipped the button shirt down and off of Cas' shoulders. He felt muscle that he hadn't known Cas, or Jimmy had.

Dean moved down to Cas' shoes, and slipped them off his feet. When he looked back up, he barely recognized the man in front of him. He was so used to Cas being decked out on all those layers that now, he looked, different. Cas was blushing slightly and Dean could see why. Cas had a boner. This just got awkward. A part of Dean wanted to...take care of his situation, or rather teach him how to handle it himself. But then another part of him wanted to run away from those thoughts, this situation, everything.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, I just-" Cas hurried to pull the covers over himself but Dean stopped him. "It's okay. It happens all the time. Have you ever, you know, taken care of it before?" Cas just looked more and more confused. "What I mean is have you ever... masturbated?" Dean kept his eyes glued to Cas' eyes and slowly, Cas shook his head; no.

"Okay. Do you want me to show you how to, you know, or do you think you know how?" This was so awkward, especially with Sam only meters away. "I don't," Cas' voice was high pitched and he coughed, "I don't know." He tried again in his usual gravelly tone.

Dean scooted closer. "Cas, Christopher said that you and me were destined to be together, and earlier he said he can't just create love. Is that true?" Cas fiddled with the blankets, pulling the loose threads from the blanket absently. "It's true, he can't create love, but he can intensify it." Cas kept his head down and Dean scooted closer. "So, did you mean what you said? About you wanting me to, take your virginity?" Dean and Cas were close. Dean didn't really know what he was doing but he turned off his thinking to do what he thought felt right. And this, them telling each other these things, whispering in the night, just the two of them, felt right. Cas looked up nervously. "I don't know." He whispered. Cas looked down at Dean's lips and finally Dean couldn't help it. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Cas' soft ones. He cupped Cas' cheek with one hand while the other searched the bed for Cas' hand. When his fingers dragged over Cas' he brought the hand up and held it tightly, fingers entwining.

Dean leaned forward more, pushing Cas down onto the creaky bed. Cas gripped Deans' shoulder, unknowingly placing his hand directly over the hand mark he had left when he carried Dean out of the pit. "Cas." Dean moaned, loving the static feeling when Cas covered the hand print. It shot tingles throughout his whole body. "I told you once before that we share a profound bond, didn't I?" Cas said breathily. Dean smiled and pressed his lips to Cas' once more. He poked Cas' lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Cas opened his mouth and moaned at the feeling of Deans' tongue getting to know the inside of his mouth. The tip of Deans' tongue dragged slowly over the back of his teeth and danced with Cas' tongue playfully.

Dean slowly sat up and looked at how Cas lay breathless, messy haired, and pupils blown wide. "Wow." Dean said with a small smile. Cas tilted his head adorably and Dean leaned back down, kissing Cas softly. Cas moaned, liking the slow, loving pace.

"Whoa guys! What are you doing?" Sam yelled sitting up hurriedly. Dean sat up, startled, Cas following. "Wow, uh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wasn't...expecting that." Sam smiled and held his hands up in a surrender position. Cas kept his eyes on Deans' chest, not wanting to look at Sam at the moment and Dean looked like a fish on land, fidgeting and opening and closing his mouth like a million times. "I always knew it." Sam said, large smile in place. Both boys looked to Sam confused. "What I mean is I always knew that you two liked each other, I just thought you two were too stubborn to see it. I guess I owe Bobby fifty bucks." Sam dragged his hand through his hair, now frowning. "Wait you and Bobby had a bet to see if we would get together or not?" Dean asked loudly. Cas glared slightly at Sam.

"Umm, no?" Sam said, smile never faltering. Sam noticed how their hands were entwined, and how neither seemed to notice. "I uh, am going to go get a uh... a soda. It might take me awhile, you know how it is," Sam hurriedly got out of bed and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. "those darn machines never seem to work right, do they?" Sam glanced one last time to the adorable couple, smile getting bigger and bigger, and left. As soon as he shut the door he pulled out his cell and dialed Bobby.

"Hey Bobby. You'll never guess what just happened!"

* * *

Dean growled, running a hand over his face. "Sam is such a pain!" He said grumpily. Cas looked at Dean, not really knowing what to do next. Dean looked at Cas finally and smiled softly. "So, you don't sleep, huh?"

"I don't have to. I have never had a reason but I can." Cas shrugged, understanding that the moment was over. Cas shifted slightly, getting ready to pick up his clothes and go back to watching TV. "So you don't want to sleep?" Dean asked. Castiel looked to Dean and saw a very faint blush. "Do you want me to?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head, "Why would I want tha-" As Dean moved away, his attention was brought to their entwined hands. He and Cas looked at them and up at the other at the same time, with identical looks. "Well it couldn't hurt." Dean said, using his other hand to scratch the back of his neck. "You know, sleep is always good. Maybe you will feel better or something. Why not, you know?" Without warning, Cas swooped in for a kiss which Dean gladly returned. They fell back onto the bed, Dean hovering over his angel. Dean moved down to Cas' neck and gave him a hickey identical to his own. "There, now we're even." Dean said breathily. Cas panted heavily.

"Dean." He moaned. Cas grabbed Deans' head and crashed their lips together, teeth clinking painfully. Dean ran his hands under Cas' tank top, feeling the smooth skin and small but strong muscles on his stomach. His hands found Cas' nipples and he played with them teasingly. "Dean, I-I think, Ah." Cas mumbled something in Enochian and Dean got very hard. Dean was almost sent over the edge until a knock sounded against the door. Sam's muffled voice sounded from the other side and Dean cursed. Cas and Dean stared at each other, both panting.

Cas looked down at his private parts and back up at Dean, slightly panicked.

"Hey guys, is the coast clear? I'm freezing." Sam said. "In a minute!" Dean yelled. "Think about something very disturbing or gross." Dean said laying down beside Cas. "Why?" He asked. Dean closed his eyes painfully. "Just do it. Think really hard." Dean thought back to the time he saw a very naked, very hairy, old man in a bar restroom when he was 14. Dean still shuttered at the image, but it effectively got rid of his, problem. He looked to Cas who had his face scrunched up. "What are you doing?" Dean asked. "I don't know what to think about so I am trying to make it go down forcibly." Cas whimpered and Dean rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Um, well what disturbs you?"

Cas looked to Dean, pondering the question for all of about one second. "You hating me." Dean saw the honesty in his eyes and was truly surprised. "Well, um, I don't think that's possible, we're family, yeah?" Cas nodded. "Exactly. Now that you know it won't happen, just think about if I, uh, did hate you." Cas' eyes went wide and soon the problem downstairs was gone. "Better?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and Dean swooped down for a reassuring kiss.

"Ah hem." Sam stood by the door, one eyebrow raised and an amused smile on his face. "Shut up, Sam." Dean said, flopping onto the bed and pulling the covers over himself. "You two are adorable." Sam laughed and Cas got under the covers too. "Goodnight Sam." Cas said, head practically under the covers. Sam chuckled and turned off the light, climbing into bed.

As Sams' breathing finally slowed, Cas found Deans' hand under the covers. Dean smiled to himself and gripped Cas' hand tight. At that moment it didn't matter whether they were brothers, friends, or something more. What mattered at that moment was that everything was okay, for all of them.

* * *

Christopher sat on a tree in the woods across from the motel with a snide smile all over his face. Everything was going according to plan. He looked over at the dangling corpse of a random pedestrian, blood dripping down from his sliced neck. Christopher collected the blood into the calling cup and recited a spell.

"It happened. They are together, ha, I barely had to do a thing. Those two lovebirds can't get enough of each other! What? But the deal was I do this and you give me the souls. I- yes. Fine okay! I'll go. But I want extra!" The call ended and Christopher looked up. He stared at the room the _pests _were staying in and scowled. "This isn't over." He growled and with that, he was gone.

* * *

Sam blinked at the light streaming in from the curtains. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He looked over to the bed beside his and smiled goofily. Dean was laying on his back, arm around Cas' shoulders while Cas had his head resting on Deans' shoulder and one arm draped over Deans' middle. Sam silently grabbed his phone from the side table and took a picture. He sent it to Bobby's email and got up to get ready for the day. When he walked out of the bathroom, dressed and brushed for the day, they were still sleeping soundly. Sam sighed.

"Guys. Time to wake up." Dean blinked awake first. He looked to Sam and then down to Cas. Sam noticed the look in his brothers' eyes that he hasn't seen in a long time. Dean shook Cas' shoulder and Cas turned over to his other side, almost falling off the bed. His arm hung over the side and Dean and Sam shared a look that said simply; "well okay then." Dean sat up and shook Cas again. Castiel stretched and sat up. "Good morning Dean. Good morning Sam." Cas said calmly. Sam smiled and walked over to his computer. "Good morning guys. So I was thinking that we should do a summoning spell on this thing. Get it here and gank it."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dean said, untangling himself from the bed. "Why not?"

"Because when he trapped me he said that he wanted to see who I would save if I had to make a choice, you or Cas. I don't want him threatening either of you two so I think we shouldn't poke the bear this time." Dean walked into the bathroom and came out minutes later. Cas was trying and failing to dress himself properly and Dean smiled affectionately. "Angel of the lord can't even button his own shirt." Dean teased, swatting Cas' hands away from the shirt buttons. "I can button my shirt just fine." Cas said, pouting slightly. Dean kneeled before Cas and undid the work he had done. "Right, that's why you missed two buttons on the bottom. Trick is to not start at the top. That's how you get confused." Cas nodded, taking the information to heart. When he finished, Dean stood and sat next to Cas on the bed. "Do you need help with the tie?"

"No I got it." Cas collected his tie and did it quickly. It was flipped around and messy but Dean didn't say anything. In a way, the messed up tie was what made Cas who he was. It was an adorable thing about him that Dean didn't want to change. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"So what else are we going to do? We can try to catch it in action like we did that other cherub." Sam offered.

Cas stood. "This Cherub is unlike any other I've seen. He manifests' himself a lot more than others' and he doesn't have the same, attitude. I'm not sure he is completely a Cherub."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Well angels don't reproduce unless they have to, and the process is unlike a humans'. To create a new angel is wrong unless you are chosen and once that happens, those angels that are chosen don't return." Cas explained.

"I'm confused. What do you mean, don't return?" Sam asked turning in his chair. Cas sighed. "Think of heaven as an office building and each floor as a place for each type of angel. The lower level is for Cherubs, the second level for soldiers like me, the third level is for archangels. Then you have two secret floors above that, that contains the angels that have run heaven for centuries and the reproducing angels. Those last two floors are hard to get into, guarded very carefully. Angels can only reproduce on their floor and once they're there, they can't come back out."

"Like a one way door to baby-land?" Dean offered. Cas nodded and looked to the ground. "If he isn't completely a Cherub, then I don't know what he is." Dean and Sam shared a look and Cas sat back down on the bed next to Dean. "I'm not sure what our next step should be but I do know we have to, as you say, tread carefully."

"Maybe Bobby can find something." Dean said, reaching for his phone. "Speaking of Bobby, he knows." Sam said, smiling again. Dean froze. "Bobby knows what?" Cas asked. Sam smiled and stood up. He inched towards the door, knowing how Dean would react. "He knows about you two. I had to tell him he won the bet, didn't I?" Dean grabbed a pillow and flung it at Sam, but he was already out the door, laughing like a mad man.

* * *

**Oh Sam you can be such a gossip sometimes. This chapter had a bit of *cough cough*. So yeah, just a sneak peak of what is to come later on, if you're interested in that sort of thing. ;D**

**I hope you guys like it so far. Comments, questions, concerns, critiques are all welcomed and appreciated. I will have the next chapter out soon guys so hang in there! XD **

**Thank you for reading this far guys! Thank you so much!**


End file.
